Blood Brothers
by HollyUndead
Summary: Two mercenaries try to survive the abomination of Washington. They face many obstacles and strange characters along there way of finding out the many secrets the wasteland truely holds.


Chapter One: Gun Control

The carcinogenic smoke rose through the air, a bundle of death resting inside of its cloudy depths. The smoke came from a nasty cigarette, and the cigarette itself came from an old abandoned grocery just a few miles to the southeast. David knew this because he and Jericho had just looted it for anything that was worth selling for caps. The two were mercenaries of the Wasteland, two extremely close friends with totally different backgrounds and morals. They had found a rusted old bus as a safe haven for now.

"Jesus, Jericho, do you have to smoke that now? Why not wait until I go to sleep in a few hours? You have guard duty tonight anyway."

David couldn't stand it when Jericho smoked because it almost always led to a headache. Smoke from cigarette had always had a negative effect on him ever since Jericho let him try one after their first official contract together.

"Hell no, kid. I gotta have it now. You don't understand…sometimes I can't just wait to take a smoke and definitely not three ****ing hours, that's for sure."

Jericho continued to smoke his Monty's Best cigarette, so David rolled his brown eyes. Normally he would have to suffer through the smoke, but this time he had something to help. He took out an orange that he had stolen from the grocery, and then cut in half with a hand-me-down switchblade his older brother had given to him long ago. Unfortunately the age had shown on the blade as an amount of rust was around the tip.

"Sonofabitch, kid, what the hell are you doing with that?" Jericho asked. "Those get us about five caps, maybe more depending on who we're sellin' to!"

"Yeah, well…I don't like the smoke. It gives me a headache, and I don't want a headache tonight. I want to actually be able to sleep this time. The smell from this orange is the only thing I got that'll block out that smelly crap of yours."

Jericho shook his head and continued to smoke the cigarette for a few more minutes until there was nothing left to smoke. Then he tossed the bud to the floor and smashed it with his right foot. He looked at David, who was looking at into the distance from the broken-down bus they were resting in, and saw the orange still close to his nose. He chuckled at this, shaking his head once more. "Kid…you're an idiot sometimes. If you ask me, you might as well go ahead and get used to smoking. Cause we ain't gonna retire anytime soon. Besides, it's been what…seven months now? I figure you'd be used to the smell. It ain't that bad anyway."

"To you it's not, but to me it is."

David tossed his friend a half of the orange, and the two ate it up within seconds, not having eaten anything the entire day. Jericho threw what he didn't eat, which was mainly the outside skin, out of the bus. "Say, Kid…we can't keep eating our food like this. Megaton ain't but about ten miles away. We can wait till then."

"Ten miles?" David asked curiously after throwing his own orange away. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, cause we passed that old vault not too long ago. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Hell, if it's that close is there really a need to sleep? We should be able to get there before the sun rises if we leave now. It's only eleven o'clock."

"…you're right. Let's move."

The two stood up from their torn bus seats, strapped their backpacks and gathered the rest of their gear—including the loot bag that held all of the items they'd be selling, most of it weapons and ammo from dead Raiders and anyone else willing to step in their way—and started on their way towards Megaton in to the east.

After climbing over boulders and stepping along stones, about halfway along the trip it began to rain. At first it was only a few droplets here and there, but within minutes it started to pick up. It only worsened from there, to the point that neither could see more than a few feet in front of them. Jericho was cussing up a storm, blaming David because he wanted to travel through the night. David blamed nobody, because he had enough sense to realize it was by chance that the rain had found them. They marched in the rain for no more than ten or so minutes until they squinted there eyes though the rain to see a tiny, one-story house to their right, next to a few other houses that were almost completely destroyed. It looked old and uninhabited, but none of that mattered to them. At this point they were willing to pay caps to stay if anyone was living inside.

"Come on, kid, let's knock on the door," Jericho said as he shielded his eyes from the monsoon of sharp rain hitting his skin. They both ran to the door and Jericho knocked. At first there was no reply, but after he knocked once more, a shrill voice came from within inside.

"Gimme a minute, will ya'?" The door swung open, and there stood a little old man no more than four feet tall. He was grabbing at his long gray beard as he looked Jericho and Dave up and down for several seconds. Then he smiled a wide grin. "Whatcha' doin in the rain, fellas? Come on in!"

Without hesitation, the two entered the house, happy to get out of the storm. Thunder boomed through the sky violently, shaking the house and making David jumped. Jericho chuckled, and then turned his attention to the little man. "Thanks for letting us get outta the rain. Can we stay for the night?"

"Why of course!" the old man exclaimed cheerfully, his large stomach bouncing up and down. "The name's Rex. Rex Bavadine. It's good to see some of you fellas out here. I don't see many mercs around these parts anymore."

Jericho and David exchanged confused looks. "What makes you think we're mercs?" David asked.

"Come on, boy! I may be short, but ain't stupid! You're carrying guns, first off all, and-"

"Everybody in the Wasteland carries guns," Jericho interrupted, hoping to one-up the old man. "If not, then they're ****in' stupid."

"Yes, that is true, young fella. But…you're carrying an awful large pack, and you're wearing armor. You are mercenaries, and don't try and tell me no different than that! I used to be one m'self," Rex answered proudly.

"Oh really?" Jericho asked, smiling at the man's size and trying to imagine him as a mercenary.

"Oh, you betcha'! What I lack in size I make with me sheer will to succeed. My old crew used to call me Mighty Midget."

Both David and Jericho cracked up laughing; David because he couldn't help himself, and Jericho because he thought it was hilarious.

"You laugh now, fellas," Rex said, laughing along like a good sport would. "But I tell ya'…one of you fight with me and see what happens."

Jericho and David just kept laughing, not entirely sure as to whether Rex was serious or playing around.

"I mean it! Challenge me…any one of ya'! We'll make a friendly bet out it. I tell you what….both you fight with me…no weapons, just fists only. If I give up first, you get my house and everything in it, and I'll just be on my merry way. But if I win…if I win, I get all of your loot."

Rex stepped back a few paces and crossed his arms, the widest smile spread on his hair face that David had ever seen.

"You can't be serious, old man," Jericho commented, the laughing having already ceased.

"Oh, I am. I most dearly am."

"How old are you?"

"Fifty-two and not a day older. Come on…ya' scared?"

"**** no!" By this time Jericho was getting louder, feeling that the man was paying him major disrespect. "I just don't wanna hurt you. I mean come on, you don't even rise above my dick!"

Rex never faltered, he just kept on smiling. "Words can only get you so far, boy. I know your kind. All talk and no walk. Come on…try me."

David didn't like where things were going. It seemed so easy, beating up a little old man. But he knew something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. He just wanted too relax and rest for there journey too Megaton.

"Jericho, let's just leave. Megaton isn't that far away."

"Kid…you may be scared of this little bitch, but I ain't." He dropped his backpack to the floor and scooted his supplies off to the side. "Come on, Davie, he's a midget! What's to be worried about?"

David didn't know how to answer, because he didn't even have one. There was simply something about Rex he didn't like. "This doesn't feel right. He's hustling us. I just know he is…"

Jericho shook his head from side to side, his angered eyes glaring right into Rex's calm eyes. "No, this little **** is gonna get what he deserves! After we're through with him he's gonna ****ing regret it!"

Jericho suddenly charged Rex, who was still as calm as could be. When Jericho raised his fist to punch, Rex kicked him in the stomach. Jericho bent over and then Rex kicked him in the mouth. Jericho fell to the floor, spitting out blood from his mouth. He tried tackling the man, but Rex sidestepped the attack, and then jumped on Rex's back. He grabbed his arm and pulled it, and Jericho screamed out in pain. That's when David ran over and kneed the man in the back of the head, knocking him off of Jericho. The two mercenaries and were on one side of the small, cramped room, and Rex stood on the other.

"I'll let ya' quit now if ya' want, but this is your last chance."

Without answering, Jericho pulled out his .44 magnum and pointed it at Rex's head. "You mother****in' cheater…you kicked me! You said fists only, midget bastard!"

Rex titled his head sideways, and then sighed heavily. "Hmm…it seems you're right, boy. I did cheat. But I swear I didn't mean to. I must've been the competiveness in me. I do hope you'll forgive me. How about we just call the whole thing off and forget about it? I shouldn't have even done this. Lucy used to tell I was too rowdy...before the dogs took her that is."

"No!" Jericho yelled, still pointing the gun to Rex's head. "Give me all your goddamn caps or I'll blow your head off!"

"Jericho!" David yelled, taken back by his partner's rage. It was normal for him to cop an attitude, but to threaten an innocent man's life? That was not normal. "Let's just go!"

The three stood there, no one smiling or laughing this time. Rex was seconds away from dying, and he knew this. "Listen…I didn't mean any harm, fella…I swear to ya'. I only have about thirty caps to my name. But if that's really what ya' want I'll give 'em to ya'. Just don't kill me. Please…"

Jericho moved closer to the man and touched his temple with the pistol. Then he whispered just loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Not so tough now, are you, midget? Not so tough with a ****in' gun against your head, are you? I should shoot your sorry ass and take whatever you got here. I'd be doing everyone a favor. No one likes a bitchy midget."

Rex was starting to tear up, the tears running down his rosy red cheeks. His entire body was trembling. He didn't want to die.

"Jericho, leave him alone!" David pleaded. But Jericho wouldn't listen. He wasn't finished yet.

"Tell me why I shouldn't blow your head off, will ya'? I really want to know…cause it's gonna take a lot for me not to. I don't take **** from no one. I sure the hell wish you would have found this out sooner."

"Please...please just leave," Rex pleaded, bawling now.

Finally David had had enough. He took the gun from Jericho's dirty hand before he even knew what was going on. "Dammit, Jericho, let's go! Now!"

At first it appeared Jericho was going to hit David. But he thought about it, and then turned back to Rex, who was still trembling just as much as before. Jericho spit at his shoes, picked up his gear from across the room, and then headed towards the exit of the house muttering something under his breath. But before he actually left, he turned around and looked at Rex. "You're lucky Davie was here to bail you out. The next merc that comes through here won't be quite as nice. ****in' prick…" Then he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you, thank you!" Rex said as he tried to hug David. David simply stepped back and said, "He was right, you know. You did cheat, and you have been a prick to us, especially Jericho. I don't know if you meant it, but just watch yourself from now on. Jericho was right…the next merc won't be as nice."

Without letting Rex respond, David gathered his gear and headed outside to meet up with Jericho. Ironically enough, the rain had for the most stopped, and was now more of a slight drizzle than anything.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get outta here."

They walked in silence for most of the way. Then, as they reached the top of a hill, they could see the nightlight's of Megaton just a few miles away. The light illuminated the sky so brightly, so bright that David almost felt drawn to them in a way. It was so amazing to him how well people could live with each other in one large community. He himself had grown up in the southwest of the Wastelands, where there were mostly small settlements here and there; but for the most part it had been every family for themselves. David admired the people of Megaton. So much that he hoped to be one of them someday.

"I couldn't help it, kid, and you know it," Jericho suddenly said, snapping David back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Back there at that midget's house…I couldn't help myself. I just…" He continued hanging his head as his dark brown hair swayed acrossed his eyes "I was so angry, you know? The bitch would have deserved it though." His head hanging his head as his dark brown hair swayed acrossed his eyes

"Oh…that. Well, you do get angry sometimes. Just…just try and gain control of yourself. He wasn't a truly bad man, Jericho. Just lonely, that's all."

"I know. But I used to be a Raider, remember? And we did **** that I never want to think about again." He shook his head several times, as if shrugging off a bad nightmare that wouldn't go away. "It felt so good holding that gun to his head, having all the power. You know what I mean, kid? A gun is a powerful weapon. More powerful than words. More power than control. A gun is control, especially out here in the Wastelands. Remember that, alright? Who knows what'll happen to me. With my quick mouth I'll probably get my ass shot sooner or later. But hell…I'm still alive now, right?"

"To be totally honest, Jericho…you really are one intimidating sonofabitch. There's a reason most people at Megaton don't like to be around you. It's mostly because you piss them off," David said laughing. "But I do think part of it is that they know you used to be a Raider. Unfortunately enough."

"Yeah. Bastards think I'll just suddenly snap someday out of nowhere. You think that'll happen? I think about it sometimes…I dream about it to, you know."

"I wouldn't look too much into it. It's been what, ten years since your Raider days? If you haven't done anything by now, I'm pretty sure you'll be alright."

David patted Jericho on the shoulder, who in turn just nodded. "Yeah…that's what I keep telling myself."


End file.
